


Vacation Day

by Anaredrina



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Confessional Sex, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mentions of Nero's Mother, Past Relationship(s), Post-Devil May Cry 5, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rule 34, Sex, Size Kink, Strong Language, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, detailed description of pure filth, kyrie is not straight you cannot tell me otherwise, mentions of nero's childhood, nero venting about shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: Nero makes an unexpected visit to your home on your day off, right when you were wishing you could have some company. You didn't think you'd end up riding him by the end of it, but here you are! A shoulder to cry on becomes a dick to ride on.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload. That Vergil DLC re-ignited my Sparda boys thirst so I figured I reupload this 2 part thing! Next part is pure smut pretty much.

You had been given the week off from work, but that still didn’t stop work from intruding into your personal time, and space. 

Dante almost had to force you to take a break, your stress and burnout was showing, and he knew just how flimsy humans are. You protested, but it’s not really smart to argue with Dante even though he would never lay a hand on you. Vergil is another story, but he has no care for overworking humans.

On the second day you got bored, and you thought you already felt better enough to return. You did miss everyone, in a way. Can’t really text them because you know just how busy they are, and it could possibly distract them. So, most of your time was spent on the couch rewatching TV shows and mindlessly eating, and occasionally sleeping. In the back of your mind, you were almost praying, no, begging for something to pop up so that they call you in.

Around noon, you heard a knock on the door. You don’t remember ordering anything, so you figured it was just some annoying door to door salesman. The door is locked anyway, so nobody would just invite themselves over. Even though you wouldn’t mind company from your coworkers. They wouldn’t knock like that though. They would just barge in. After ignoring the first, rather normal knocks, you heard some more. 3 louder knocks - this person was determined.

“Fuck off, I’m not buying your shit, nor do I want to donate to your scammy charity!” That was a risky move, for all you know it could just be a neighbor who needs help. Silence. They’re gone now, you thought. 

Over the sound of the TV you didn’t hear the lock on your door clicking- unlocking. You were only alerted to this when you heard the deadbolt chain rattle, and glanced over your shoulder, fearing you may have a bad situation on your hands now. But this wasn’t a robber or an especially pushy salesman. It was your co-worker and friend.

“Nero? Why the fuck did you pick my lock? And where did you learn to pick a lock..?” You were a tad shocked, usually he would just knock or say that it’s him. or, he would have just assumed the door was opened and tried to open it normally. This seemed a bit out of character. But you were happy that someone paid you a visit, albeit under uncertain circumstances. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he growled as he stuck his arm through the gap in the door. He destroyed his devil breaker, to take advantage of the brief moment of time before his arm fully re-appears, to stick his arm inside. This way, when it reappears, it’d be inside and ready to unlatch the deadbolt. Quite clever, you must say...

He didn’t ask to come in. Usually he’s overly polite and doesn’t like to even breathe in someone else’s home without permission, and feels bad. He also had no key so he must have picked the lock. You figured he used his arm to somehow pick it, or had some spare parts and knick knacks with him to jam in the lock to open it. The concern was evident in your expression, and Nero’s expression looked typical for when he is one hair away from lashing out and triggering, so you figured you’d tread carefully, and let him speak when he wants to. 

Once inside, he threw his jacket off, and used the sleeve to wipe the beads of sweat and some blood from his forehead. Yup, he is mad. 

“Sorry for barging in but I was about to just shoot the next person who annoys me in the face and I knew you lived nearby. I’m trying to keep shit under control.” He was visibly trembling, and looked a bit beaten up. 

He didn’t have any blood stains on his clothes, but he had a slash or two on his forearm and a cut on his forehead that slowly closed themselves. It’s a sight you got used to, but you knew that in order for him to stay wounded for that long it must have either come from a demon, or Dante and Vergil. You immediately prepared yourself for the worst.

For a split second you wondered if that meant he wanted to hurt you?... No. That’s irrational. You were a tad embarrassed, because here you were, messy hair, not wearing pants or a decent shirt. At least you had a blanket though. Nero stepped up behind the couch, bracing his arms on the back and lowered his head, sighing.

“Y/n I’m sorry. I just need to cool off a little. Then I can go. I’m just trying to be a better person and not… Get violent unlike those other fucking morons.” 

“Well how about you tell me what happened?” The man behind you furrowed his brow, confused that you’d care enough to know, but he should know by now that you’re his friend and would of course care. That’s why he came here. He took a deep breath before simply stating: “Vergil.”

“I see… I think I can imagine. Want to sit down?”

Without saying a word, he discarded his boots and laid his Red Queen against the wall to the side of your door, and his Blue Rose on your coffee table, and plopped down on the sofa next to you. He was staring off into space with his elbows propped on his knees, slouching over until you spoke again.

“I know Vergil is an asshole, but you can tell me what happened if you feel like it”. One of your arms extended to his back to trace over it, trying your best to be supportive. It takes a lot to get a single peep out of Nero if you ask him about emotions anyway. But to your surprise, he explained.

“Just his constant nagging and belittling. I can see why Dante wanted him dead. Sometimes I wish I did kill him, but that makes me just as much of a piece of shit that he is.” 

You tilted your head. You remember clearly that Nero made it a point to make sure neither of them died, but since Vergil and Dante returned, dealing with Vergil on a daily basis has led him to second guess his reasonable decision to not harm his family. He did indeed constantly nag, but Dante had already put up with some decades worth of Vergil’s nagging and can just tune it out and not take it to heart. An occasional stabbing does the trick. 

But Nero is his son he knew nothing about until recently. While Nero was beyond pissed that he reunited his only known blood relatives just to see them take off nonchalantly, it almost pissed him off more that they had the nerve to come back and act like nothing ever happened; they didn’t even try to fake the whole happy family thing. They were dysfunctional as ever, but Dante and Nero still stuck together as a duo, usually letting Vergil do his own thing.

“I mean… I’m not taking the moral high ground, but yes, he is not the most pleasant person.”  
“Pleasant?” Nero chuckled, but with a hint of frustration.

“Every day he finds something to complain about. Only cowards use guns, my ‘choice of weapons’ is poor, I’m inefficient, I’m a fool, bla bla bla. He even blamed me for the thing with Kyrie. Like that was ever in my control? He yelled at me and said I should have mated with her or something, and she wouldn't have “gotten away”- I don’t know, he’s just mental. She likes women so what. Forcing her to be with me is cruel, and I'd rather not deny her any chance to find her feelings and be happy even if that means I'm not her boyfriend anymore.” 

The tone in his voice sounded pained. It was indeed a tad insensitive of Vergil to say such things, that would be downright Homophobic. But he's been gone for some 20+ years and you had to keep that in mind, that he has a totally different perspective on reality and doesn't even consciously hate bisexuality. He probably barely understands his own… it doesn't make his opinions fair though. 

“He needs to get with the times it seems…”  
Nero glanced over to his sword, and made a gesture towards it.   
“He keeps whining about that one too. Saying it’s not a real weapon, and that I’m an idiot for hurling around a ‘piece of metal with some gasoline on it’, or some shit like that. As if he didn’t remember I beat him up with it? What a dumbass.”

You cleared your throat, uncertain if you should say it or not. But you did.

“You know, both you and Dante handed his ass to him. Even with that fruit. His opinion doesn’t matter. Do you think he has any domain over this stuff? He’s spent years away from the real world. That’s like asking an alien what they think about our politics. And he doesn't even seem to know how his own dick works so he needs to shut up about Kyrie and her decision.”

Nero chuckled, and you saw a smile on his face from his profile view, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“That is true. But it’s just so much. He nags at me just for existing, and keeping the Yamato from him. That bastard shouldn’t have been allowed to have it back to begin with. That fancy time-tearing toothpick isn’t that useful for much else, I even had it for a while myself.”

You nodded, and agreed with him. There was a moment of silence, but it wasn’t really awkward or uncomfortable. Nero’s mood seemed to have lightened up already, but still serious and brooding.

“Sometimes I wish he did die, from what Dante told me what happened to them as kids. Obviously I wouldn’t exist, but I’d much rather just be Dante’s son or something. He’s just so unnecessary. Won’t even tell me who my mother is.”

“I was bullied for that, it ruined my life, fucked me up so much. Ever since I remember I've felt worthless, and wondered what my parents hated about me so much to discard me like garbage, maybe I fucking am, and it’s out of my control, I didn't ask to be born. All of this bullshit and he won't even tell me. Fuck him.”

“I don’t even know how he got.... A woman. He’s a fucking dickhead.”  
“That remains a mystery to me as well. But you’re here and that’s what matters.”  
“I just wonder who would sleep with that insufferable bastard. Maybe she was blind?”

That made you laugh, but you admit, that’s something you wondered as well. It was hard to even gauge for yourself if Vergil was attractive, because his observable personality just seemed to cast a huge shadow over his person as a whole, making it all undesirable. But, his twin was attractive by your standards. So was Nero. Must have just been a stroke of luck and a dash of irresponsibility that lead to Nero’s conception.

“We’ll never know I guess. But it’s not worth giving yourself a headache over, Nero.”  
As you said his name, he looked up to meet your eyes, and gave you a lopsided smile.

“Thanks for listening to my bullshit. Dante’s had enough of it himself, so I don’t bother. Lady and Trish also just tell me to suck it up and that’s just how Vergil is. Nico tells me to ignore him… But I’m not Nico and I can’t just tune it out.” 

Hmm. He left Kyrie out.

Silently, you nodded. You were glad he came around though, and trusted you, even if it was uncertain if he even liked you as much as you liked him in the first place, and you accepted that your little crush would go nowhere a long time ago. You also suspected he may still have hang-ups over Kyrie, who came out to him shortly after the occurrences in Red Grave, and now has a girlfriend.

Seeing her happy, with a woman at that, was bound to break his heart and you didn’t know just how much that affected him months after. But they still remained on good terms. On the other hand, seeing her run off with another man would have definitely stirred another fire inside him that would be far more destructive, and you were glad things turned out the way they did.

Things were set in motion when you were acquainted with the bunch about 2 or 3 years ago, and met him through Kyrie. You did some odd jobs at the orphanage. Often you would come to volunteer and give Kyrie a hand, and you overheard some talk about Devil May Cry that you really shouldn’t have at some point. The rest is history, but that is how you ended up roped into their crew.

You were always somewhat envious of their relationship, and seeing him be totally changed by Kyrie made you yearn for that part of him as well. You could never wish her any harm, she was close to you as well and you knew that this man is what she deserved, and no less. But, you were jealous at the end of the day. You had no idea what the truth was on her side though, and that made you feel a bit better. Perhaps she didn’t know either, and she needed Nero to come to that decision herself. But that is something you shouldn’t give yourself a headache over. It made you wonder though.

Why didn’t he take this to Kyrie instead? They’ve known each other for a much longer time and are on good terms. She’s far better at the whole emotional-support-game. You withheld this question from Nero though, passing it off as just a coincidence or being perfectly explainable, and wanted to change the subject.

“Did you need anything? Like a drink, or something?” You said, while trying to get up and keep the blanket wrapped around you. You almost forgot you weren’t even dressed properly.

“Maybe a drink, I don’t want to raid your kitchen though,” he contended, smiling.  
“So you are hungry?”  
“Maybe a little. But I’ll be fine.”  
“I won’t force anything on you, but seriously, feel free to empty my kitchen if you need. I need to go shopping anyway.” You both smiled, before you turned your attention to grabbing a drink. Knowing that he doesn’t like coffee, you brought him some tea.

“Is this fine?” You were uncertain if he actually liked tea. But you’d feel bad for just bringing him water. Before even asking what it is, he grabbed the glass and shotgunned it.  
“It was, thanks Y/n.” 

As he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand you couldn’t help but to smile widely, before resuming your spot on the couch. Nero laid his arm around the top of the sofa, and for a moment you thought he was going to wrap his arm around you instead. You wished.

“I hate asking, but do you mind if I crashed here for the night? I really don’t wanna go back and deal with that moron. I need to sleep on it.”

You wanted to scream, but you contained yourself and tried to not sound excited. “Of course, that’s not a problem.” Already, your heart was racing and you were visibly blushing. Nero caught that detail and raised one brow, giving you a smirk. Nero is oblivious and blissfully ignorant to a lot of things, but he caught on to something this time. 

“What’s that?” He asked.  
“What’s what?”  
“You got something there”, he said. But he didn’t point anywhere. C’mon, that’s one of the oldest tricks in the book. You looked down, lowering your head to get a good look at what he may have meant.

“I don’t see it”, you tugged at your shirt and looked more thoroughly, figuring that must be what he meant. You fell for his trick, and it was quite amusing. Silently, he placed a finger by your torso pretending to point at something, only to prompt you to crane your neck even more. He didn’t flick upwards as per usual with this stupid prank, but tapped the underside of your chin with his index finger, pushing it upwards to face him head on.

“It’s on your face.” Gently yet playfully, he poked both sides of your cheeks. “This.”

He gave you the most devious, shit eating grin while trying to bite his lower lip so that he doesn’t smile like a total idiot. He definitely did know what that meant, and was happy with this discovery. Being the person he is, his face also turned bright red.

His teasing only caused you to blush more, and you quickly looked away. You didn’t think your closely guarded secret would come to light so easily, then again it wasn’t a big deal. He was aware how close he was to you over the past years and it’s reasonable. He’s not one to judge, either. Plus, he’s in no position to hold it against you because he’s felt the same peak of interest on his end.

“Nero, you are an idiot.” To keep things safe, you still asked him something.  
“But please, don’t… Do that,” referencing his teasing game.   
He tilted his head, and asked, “What?”   
You didn’t notice that he too, turned red as a tomato because you were tilting your head away in shame.  
“I mean, yeah maybe you’re cute I guess, but please don’t rub it in. I know you’re not...”   
“Interested?” 

The sudden interruption prompted you to look at him. His eyes lit up, and your heart sank a little, you saw his flushed face now too.This could be good or bad. It’s not like you had full blown feelings for him- more so just a little crush by now. He was definitely always enjoyable to be around for you, not to mention a sight for sore eyes. But having met him when he seemed to be head over heels into Kyrie kind of put you off, or prevented you from developing something more.

Nero can acknowledge if he thinks someone is attractive or not- regardless of any relationships. But he’s kept his acknowledgement private for the time he’s known you, especially since he didn’t want to come off as just looking for a replacement for his former lover, or seem like he got over it too quickly.

He gave you a smug look, and you looked like you had just been caught red-handed. “How do you know for sure that I’m not?”

“I- I just figured you weren’t. It’s nothing really. We can just drop it. No hard feelings.” Instead of finally just saying something, he laughed a tad menacingly, a tad amused.   
“And nothing can change your mind, huh?”

Now you seem to have caught on. “Many things could, like turning the thermostat up. I’m cold.” You pointed to your thermostat, and gave him a smug look in return. He got up and acted dramatic, clearly displeased with having to move. He’d rather stay with you. 

“Anything for the princess of the castle!”  
“Oh shut up. Did you want to watch anything?” You gestured at the TV with the remote, which was still running and you definitely missed most of the episode you were watching.  
“Whatever you were watching is fine. I don’t mind. Also why the hell are you so cold? Your thermostat was already at 76. You trying to cook me alive?” You elbowed him playfully, and rolled your eyes.

“Yes, you’ll do nicely for my soup.”  
“So you want to eat me?”  
“Maybe.”  
“I think I’ll taste better without all these clothes on, what about you?”

His comment made you gasp, and you wondered if you could trust your ears. Did he really just say that? Usually he isn’t very smooth or suave, and even Kyrie herself would have scowled at him for such a lewd comment. Then again, Nero had never filtered himself around you and he didn’t start after he began to take a liking to you, in ways that exceed a normal friendship when he parted ways with Kyrie, romantically speaking.

Just like earlier, Nero placed his arm around the top edge of the sofa. Dangerously close to wrapping around your shoulder instead, just inches away. The thought of him moving his arm was burning in the forefront of your mind. He eyed you expectantly, it seems like he really did expect an answer to that question. 

“I think we both know the answer to that.”

Nero grinned at you with a glint in his eye. “Want me to give you a head start?” His hands wandered to the hem of his shirt, gesturing upwards. While that was indeed what you wanted, you stopped him, and laid your index finger atop his lips to silence him. Hmm. They're soft.

“Too many cooks ruin the… Soup… In the kitchen,” you giggled.  
“So you want to cook me, without me?”

Before he continued, he nipped at your finger with his teeth, and you pulled your hand back. Your only retort for whenever Nero bested you with his idiotic, smartass comments was to point out that he is an idiot, which you already did.

“So are you feeling better?” You decided to change the topic, and see if you could narrow down the true reason he came here, if him not going to Kyrie first had anything to do with this. It was obvious that he's in a playful mood right now, but for the past years, you've been downright pessimistic but also accepting that you're never getting him.

Technically, he's free real estate now. Not only is he single but Kyrie even came out to Nero and there would be no hostility on her end if you decided to try your luck. Hell, she would even wingman for you.

But the notion that Nero is hers was so deeply entrenched in your mind, and you didn't get his obvious hints, all the while he was playing you like a fiddle. 

Nero seemed pleased that you asked him now he was feeling, and made him feel warm inside. That was getting more rare these days; along with the family issues and losing the woman he thought he'd marry to something completely and utterly out of his control. “I feel a lot better. I think venting already helps a lot but nobody really wants to listen.” 

That begged the question: “What about Kyrie?”

He stared at you with a blank expression. It was a perfectly logical question, to you at least. Nero seemed agitated when you mentioned her, and furrowed his brow. 

“Y/n, do you really think she's the one to complain to about Vergil? My own father? Not to mention I can't even speak of him without swearing?”

Well if you put it that way…

“I- sorry I asked. I just thought you know… She's a lot nicer than me… Maybe you'd-”  
“I've caused her enough problems over the years, and I don't want to cause more and waste her time.” He sounded remarkably sad, but also a bit detached. You regretted bringing it up, and it indeed simply had a logical explanation. 

That would explain why he kept so many problems to himself; he didn’t think it’s appropriate to fully express all of the animosity and frustration he held in front of Kyrie, it seemed unfair and ungrateful. As much as he loved his makeshift family, he’s still hurt a lot. You wouldn’t think it’s impossible he just hasn’t really gotten anything off his chest and all that baggage and anger is waiting to be unleashed, simmering in the meantime.

“I know I can trust you to not judge me for being myself and getting stuff off my chest,” He added, quietly.  
“Everyone else does.”

You let out a sigh and inched closer to him, to stroke over his back again. 

“Nero you're not whiny or annoying. You already have a lot of restraint, and people who complain that you have feelings or opinions won't really understand the amount of crap you automatically shrug off and put up with.”

That made him smile, and washed off all of the tension on his face. He didn't really have much to say, but he smiled at you and nodded. Nero didn't seem to have noticed that your hand was rubbing his back, and just now noticed it. He gave you a knowing look, and you could tell he was planning something. 

To the best of his ability, he lunged forward at you to tackle you with a bear hug. But not before pressing his lips to your forehead once, and then nuzzling his face into your neck as his torso covered yours, he was somewhat awkwardly towering over you on the couch as a result. 

He held onto you rather tightly; not letting go slowly but maintaining his vice grip on you. With your own hands, you wandered over his back and arms. You were both still seated, but twisted around awkwardly. 

Still pressed against your neck, he spoke up. “I'm really glad to still have you with me through this, even if it isn’t much.” You swore you never saw stubble or much facial hair on his face, he was always well-maintained but you felt the slightest scratch on your neck. It sort of reminded you that it was indeed his face so close to yours. 

  
After he removed his face from the crook of your neck, he gave you a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled you back upright next to him, and wrapped his arm around you just like you wanted. “Now how about you tell me about your week?” 

  
“Dante told me to stay home and rest this week. Didn't you know that?”  
“I do. But that doesn't forbid me from asking about your week so far,” He added innocently.   
You let out a sigh, but you felt a sigh really wasn't enough to express just how bored you've been.  
“Let's just say that you made my week better already.”

Nero blushed faintly, and giggled to himself. “Oh?” I did? Me busting your lock and being moody made your week better?”

He knew he was teasing you with that, but he felt that it was still a safe bet. You nodded, not wanting to give him anything else but an unimpressed smirk. 

You felt the arm around you pull you in closer, almost pushing you against his torso, and you also felt his other hand creep up the side of your cheek, as he leaned a lot closer to your face. 

“Can I make it even better?”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is uh very descriptive and old. May be slightly cringe. As I said I was thirsty.

Nero was almost able to feel your cheeks as they heated up within a flash, and you tried your best to hide the grin on your face. He knew the answer, but he didn't tell you how he'd make it even better, not yet.

He pulled you even closer, your forehead touched his own briefly before he adjusted his head again, this time to press his lips to yours. The first of the many waves of painfully intense goosebumps washed over you, and the slow and shy kisses he was giving you were threatening to tug on your heartstrings a bit too much. In between kisses you could feel the corners of his lips rise into that familiar uneven smile, before his lips met with yours again, each pass filled with more passion and neediness than before, and eventually he stopped giving you separate kisses and fully latched himself on your lips. 

Without letting you go, he adjusted his grasp on you and turned you to face him the best you could while sitting on the couch. He wanted to pull you upwards and roll on to his back, but he didn't know if you would feel too shy to follow him and sit on his lap to continue. 

You debated if you should just let yourself go, it seemed clear enough that this was going to get suggestive, if it’s not already suggestive enough. That’s something you’ve always inhibited knowing his involvement with Kyrie, it felt wrong to even consider letting your mind go there. But now? Maybe you could open up a bit. But you didn’t think Nero was the type of person to push that sort of stuff right now. Dante? Maybe. But not his nephew.

Now this was awkward. It was hard to decide if you should break the bonds in your head, chaining those thoughts away from your consciousness. You felt the temperature spike in your cheeks but also in your abdomen, and you severely regretted not wearing pants. Well shit, he broke you now. That was easy. Nevermind, you wanted him to keep pushing this further.

It was hard to resist after all, being so close to you so that you could smell his wonderful scent, giving you that dirty smirk. The one he never gave to Kyrie; it was too dirty and smug for her kind, pure soul. But there was something a little extra this time, making it just pure filthy. There wasn’t much you could do in this state, you were stuck like a deer in headlights waiting for those 2 or so years of repression to catch up with you, violently at that. All those stupid dirty thoughts you filtered out and tried to purge. Lust definitely came first.

He caught your eye when you first saw him around the orphanage, and you fully indulged in those idle yet harmless thoughts before you knew the man you were ogling was taken. Seeing him there just made you feel more compelled to volunteer more often. Once you learned that none other than Kyrie had the privilege to date this man, you shut it off. But it never was truly off to begin with, just silenced for now. Muted.

So you just stared into his eyes. Couldn’t even muster a grin back at him. Nero didn’t budge, he figured what was going on in your head and thoroughly enjoyed seeing, or thinking that he’s seeing all of those things come to the surface. 

The overwhelming and literally burning desire quickly spread through your veins, aching, filling you with need, making you shake and tremble. Just looking at his face made you feel needy; taking down, no, ripping apart those mental barricades you erected to keep those thoughts away. You paid them little mind and fully took him in now. God, he is so handsome. No; hot. Fucking hot.

Well damn, you haven’t felt this horny and helpless since high school. Just like an insufferable, immature brat, you pulled yourself back to get a good look at him. Your gaze shifted down from his face, leisurely going over his shoulders, arms, chest, down to his midsection. He was still sitting, but turned towards you and cornering you into the side of your own couch, both hands firmly planted next to your head now. While your attention was directed elsewhere, he could almost feel your eyes roaming around his body, and bit his lip. 

“Let me know when you’re done”, he whispered in your ear. Immediately, you gave him a startled look. Of course, you weren’t being very subtle. The goosebumps on your whole body hurt, and they were hard to miss as well.

“I don’t have to say anything else, do I?” he didn't want to throw the L word at you but he was tempted. It's how he felt after all, although he's been masterfully hiding that secret from you since he started just developing feelings for you, more than half a year ago.

You shook your head hastily, you wanted this to escalate. Badly. 

Nero was just relishing in the level of desire you elicited, this may be the first time it’s been explicitly made clear to him that he’s wanted, so much at that. Sure, Kyrie was always appreciative and kind, but nobody has ever shown him this much unbridled lust, and flat out neediness for something only he can give. He very much enjoyed taking in your paralyzed stares; so long as he could make your eyes roll into the back of your head later.

As he finally laid a hand on you, it almost felt painful, even though it was just his hand on your cheek. You don’t think he’s actually ever really touched you before, nothing that wasn’t unintentional.

But he was dying to know one thing. How long has this been going on? He decided to try and ask, emphasis on try.

“So… Is this why you asked about Kyrie?”, referencing your clear shift in mood, and the elephant in the room. Your feelings for each other.

Shamefully, you nodded. He knew what that meant, or implied at least. It had been going on for a long time, and he felt horrible that you had been pining in silence and that he hadn’t acted on anything sooner, but the past is the past. And he wanted to make that clear, to get it all out there.

“I can't say I wish I never dated Kyrie. I... just feel horrible saying that I wished I could just have you to begin with, it sounds bad. But I know none of us would be who we are right now if that lesson wasn’t learned.”

Hmm. You never expected to hear something that mature coming from. He is right. As much as you wish you were there earlier and prevented the romantic conundrum and heartbreak with Kyrie, that otherworldly bond was necessary to form him as a person, to be the Nero that is in front of you today. 

“Nero, it’s fine. Everything happens for a purpose. Thank you for telling me.”

You expected him to continue on a serious note, but instead he firmly pressed his lips on yours, and didn’t hesitate to start fully making out with you, and you had no objections either. There were far too many things he wanted to catch up on now that that was out of the way. Frankly, this was all new to him, but that’s not something he’d tell you; nor would you suspect it.

Another wave of painfully intense goosebumps spread across your body, the heat pooling in your abdomen was making you squirm and your heart was pounding, threatening to escape your chest. Nero’s hand wandered from your cheek to your left breast, which he gave a decent squeeze, feeling your heart beat like that for him drove him nuts. 

Not to mention his hand was on your chest either way, so he was thrilled by doing something relatively lewd for his standards, to you. He exhaled steadily while tugging at your lip with his teeth, after holding his breath for a long time intertwining his tongue with yours. When he let go, your lips were visibly more plump and red than before, matching the hue of your cheeks, and his as well.

Through the shirt you had on, he saw both your nipples were hard and poking through the fabric. He tossed a cheeky smirk your way before slipping his hands under your shirt, laying his palms flat against them, nothing more than just laying them there, and you smiled at his expression. You were somewhat shocked that he seems to have just flipped a switch and his infamous pg-13 filter was gone, but you were more than fine with that.

“Wanted to do that for so long,” he muttered, half to you, half to himself.

You raised a brow. “How long?”

“As much as I respect women, a man has… Needs.” The smirk on his face was too delightful and you didn’t want to protest.

With the backs of his hands he pushed your top up, exposing your breasts. All he could mutter was a quiet “Damn”. Once he had ogled your chest enough to his satisfaction, and peppered a few kisses across our chest and your nipples, he actually pulled your shirt back down and prompted you to sit up, and took your hands. 

“You know that's not all I want from you though, right?” 

You smiled, and nodded. Nero gave you a warm smile and cupped your cheek again, pulling you into a more passionate, slower kiss, while holding your other hand.

For the moment, it was a bit hard to process all of this as a reality; for years you were accustomed to know that this would never happen. But, it is very much happening. Right now. His lips are on yours. 

Nero was trying to not break the kiss while finally pulling you on to his lap, and your noses did awkwardly mash into each other for a second or two, but before you knew it, you were on his lap, and the blanket was discarded. You felt a bit of shame because now he'd see that you weren't wearing pants to begin with. 

As he noticed the sensation, your core feeling a bit too soft and squishy on his bulge, he chuckled and simply said, “I don't blame you, I wouldn't wear pants if I'm alone at home either.”

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and held on to the base of his neck, twirling around the tiny bit of white hair with one hand. The devil hunter was more than pleased by simply having you on his lap, holding you close. He paid no mind to your baggy yet ill fitting shirt or the hideous, comfortable pair of panties you were wearing, he could care less. 

As you shifted around, admittedly trying to feel some friction, you felt the tent in his pants grow harder and harder, bigger and bigger. Oh my. 

Your softer core grinding on the coarse denim was making him a lot needier than he thought, he figured he'd have a bit more control but that was quickly dissipating, and his fingers dug into your hips with more and more pressure and urgency. That desperate, pleading look on his face was sort of adorable. He probably didn’t really know what to do, he’d never done this before.

You cupped both sides of his face with your hands, and went to kiss his neck this time while dragging your fingertips down the side of his face, over his shoulders and down his strong arms. The skin on his neck was soft and warm, his scent seeming to be the strongest here. You could keep your face there forever. 

He wasn't expecting this, and rather impulsively his hands wandered back to your chest, he felt his cock throbbing hard against the fabric of his pants and the dull ache made it even harder to think straight. Nero knows he's much stronger than you, no doubt, and he could easily accidentally manhandle you. So, he tried to stop his hands from roaming too far, too fast. But he still tugged on your shirt, wanting it to come off so badly. 

He was pretty impatient and needy at this point, so he took your nod and your smile as a yes, and you lifted your arms up so he could slide it off, over your head. As he returned his attention to you, his eyes looked glazed over and he was trying his hardest to restrain himself from gripping you and ravishing your neck and chest with his lips; he felt that he may lose control soon.

While he didn't say anything, nor is he the type to get wordsy about romance, you could tell that you found something precious, because the look in his eyes was almost identical to the soft, disoriented and enthralled look that he used to give Kyrie. You made an especially strong note of this expression in the past because it was one of the things you always felt the most desire and jealousy over. Briefly, you fought the urge to tear up before composing yourself again. 

His hot breath fanned against your chest, as his hands wandered up your sides, to your back and over your shoulders, gently massaging them, trying to distract himself from the overwhelmingly pleasing sight before him. Despite the hot sensation, your nipples hardened again as if you were met with cold air. 

It was nearly costing him some sanity to hold back right now, Nero was right to think that he had absolutely no clue as to what he's doing, and he had surprisingly little control over his thoughts. They were racing ahead, and the demon blood in him was already boiling with lust and dirty ideas; things he really couldn't have known about, but still somehow wanted to do to you. Badly. 

All he ended up doing was keeping his eyes locked with yours for a good while. He needed you to do something, and you couldn’t help but to notice his pleading eyes.

You scooted forwards a bit more, clambering around his back and positioning your core as close as you could get to him, using your arms and grip around his body as leverage to push harder. You grinded on him back and forth, side to side a couple of times before you felt your body aching for more than just some silly grinding and rubbing, clothed. Quietly, you moaned a bit, while pushing yourself on to his lap as hard as you could one final time, disappointed.

Suddenly, you released him. You gave him an embarrassed look, feeling stupid and perverted for asking him if he could take his pants off, you didn’t want to just help yourself to his junk.

He chuckled at your apparent humiliation by the hand of your own neediness, but he was glad that you asked. He also found it delightful that you were still refraining from anything too lewd or sexual, and even doubted his commitment to the situation. Of course he wants his pants off. Of course he'd do it for you, there's no need to ask. 

“And then, what do you want?” He gave you a mischievous grin knowing that you didn't seem too keen on admitting to anything too dirty, or asking explicitly.

“You know…” Nervously, you shifted on his lap and wondered if you had gone too far. No, definitely not. Not far enough in fact. 

“Tell me.” The tone in his voice sounded seductive and sultry but also cold and demanding, as if part of his Demon was poking through and that excited you, for some odd reason.  
“I want to see it. And… Touch it.”  
“Touch what?” His smirk just got more and more crooked and dreamy.   
“Nero please…”  
“... Please what?” 

He couldn't stop himself from cackling maniacally like an old witch. Cheeky was an understatement. He was definitely getting the better of you now, but he wanted to explicitly hear from you what you wanted even though he knew it. You realized you're not going to get what you want, what you need without complying. 

“if you take them off I'll do it for you,” you pleaded, but to no avail. He wanted all the details. 

You stammered but words didn't come out, instead Nero spoke again. “Tell me, I wanna hear it.”

You blinked a couple of times and had to do a double take. “Yeah I'd like to speak to Nero right now, what have you done to him?” You laughed nervously, but you knew it was all him either way. You just figured you wanted to stress how surreal this was in a comical manner.

“I'm right here, and maybe you should ask yourself what you did to him instead,” he purred in a more familiar way, perhaps trying to comfort you if he scared you a little or went too far, but he was sure he had you. 

“I don’t know what I did,” you stated, with an obviously fake innocent tone.  
“I’ll show you what you did but only if you ask for it.”

You groaned, but obliged. You still felt ashamed for uttering such filth. Although, you seemed to love it when he said dirty things, and it was hard to miss how much he was riling you up through that.

“I want to see your cock.”  
“See. Wasn’t that hard…” He giggled briefly and raised his hands in a cautioned manner. “No pun intended. It’s actually really hard.” You shook your head and laughed.  
“Can you just pinch me or something? Is this real? Fuck...”

As if on command, he spanked you. That was far from a simple pinch. You whimpered at the sting, and fell forwards into his arms, gasping, and he gripped your ass firmly. Then he traced the marks he left rather gingerly, looking at you so innocently, so sweetly. 

It was so hard to not just start insufferably touching yourself, or pushing him back to make quick work of his belt and pants and rub your clit on his bulge, even though you both still had underwear on. Your insides cramped up and hurt so much, the coil in your abdomen was getting painfully tight threatening to snap any moment.

Before you had a chance to come up with anything further, he brought you in for another kiss, and let his hands roam towards your panties, and once you realized what he is going to do, you felt a rush of adrenaline. It made your heart flutter and pound uncomfortably in anticipation, and you couldn't help but to quietly whimper his name. 

“Nero…”

He tugged at your panties by the sides, pulling them down further until they became taught over your thighs. He reached between your legs to meet your folds with his index finger, which was shaking. He was definitely more nervous than he led on. 

As you felt his warm digit brush against your wetness, you shuddered almost violently at his touch, before trying your best to hold still while he encircled your bundle of nerves and occasionally dipped the very tip of his finger into your entrance, which was already tightened up and dripping on to his hand. 

To be honest, he was just blindly fumbling around and all he knew was that if you touch that general area, it will feel good. Of course there's also your hole, he wasn't really sure how that played a role other than that's where he wants to stick his member.

You didn't know it was possible to be this wet, and you were slightly embarrassed. Nero on the other hand, was over the moon with his feats so far. He wouldn't ever admit that he doesn't actually know a thing about your anatomy and he was going off of how much you moaned and squirmed with different motions. 

After a while of swallowing moans straight from your lips, he retracted his hand and made it a point to lick off all of his fingers slowly, enjoying the taste. 

“You taste pretty good,” He remarked before he finally started to undo his belt, and you stood up to allow him room to take them off, even though your legs felt like jell-o. You were dying to finally get your hands, eyes and more on his cock. Every fiber, every cell in your body was aching and yearning for him. He already got you so incredibly wound up without even having to do much, or know much for that matter. Since you got up and backed off to allow him space to pull off his pants, he figured he would let you do the deed instead. He is lazy. And he liked seeing you struggle to stand up straight due to how shaky you were after his fumbling.

“Come and get it,” He said, after undoing his belt, leaving it there for you to remove and pull his jeans down, and then took his own shirt off.

Without hesitating you promptly sat back down and pulled his belt off, before dramatically tossing it behind the couch. Staring at his biceps and pecs could wait, better yet, you'd rather get your hands on them later. 

You unbuttoned his pants and started tugging at the zipper after pawing at his bulge a few times, remarking on how big it was. You've had your hands in someone's lap before but you don't recall it ever feeling even remotely as hard as Nero. It was so much stiffer.

“All the better to fill you up with,” He replied, to which you scoffed and eagerly continued to dig deeper, your insides already started to quiver in anticipation of being filled up nicely by his length. 

Those words hit a bit different though, you did not ever expect to hear something that dirty from him, not even in those old daydreams of yours from back when you barely knew him, and didn't know just how shy he can be. Either way, you liked it. A lot.

You wriggled the pants off of his legs, and even in just his underwear it was clear how on edge he was. The gray fabric had wet spots on it, and they weren't from you. He was leaking precum already. 

You decided to grab him through his briefs and start rubbing his length to prolong the element of surprise for yourself, and to hopefully tease him even more. You stared him down while continuing to very lightly brush along his cock, still inside his briefs. All the while you were giving him an impish smile. Nero was squirming now, grunting quietly. 

“So does that make you Grandma, or the big bad wolf?”

You got a reply to that fairly quickly, as if he answered on impulse. Which he did. If he could have kept his filthy mouth shut, he would have. But nope, he failed.

“It makes me whoever wants to fuck the shit out of you, little Miss Red Ridinghood.”

Now, that was something you downright never thought you’d hear. Even if it were a joke. You ripped your eyes open, to the point that they stung. That’s how hard it was to believe what you were hearing. But hearing his voice, which you already loved, say those things to you- that was something else. 

Nero was a bit scared by your reaction, you looked downright mortified. Were you giving him that look because you were just as shocked as he was by his own words, or did you not like what you heard? He began to stutter, but eventually some words came out. Oh, and he was red. So red.

“I-I’m sorry that just slipped out. I didn’t mean to-”

You cut him off; but not with your own words. His breath hitched mid-sentence once he felt you firmly tug on the waistband of his underwear, and the following cold sensation on his length. Thankfully you pulled hard and fast enough to get his cock to spring out, and gently slap against his stomach. Instantly, the corners of his lips curled up into a smile once his eyes met yours.

“I- I… I Guess you liked that?” his tone was still rather uncertain and awkward, but that was just his inexperience and insecurity rearing its ugly head. You made a beeline to his cock with your hands, which were trembling horribly. If he didn’t know any better at all, he would have made another joke, probably about old people and shaking. But he knew slightly better.

As you wrapped your fingers-with both of your hands- around his length, you took the time to stare, and take it all in. Figuratively that is, for now. What stood out to you the most was the incredibly juicy looking tip of his cock, swollen and red. It was so pronounced, you could only imagine how it would feel inside of you, imagining how it would get hooked inside you easily due to its shape and tug along your g spot so nicely. 

Nero was now shaking too, and you felt him twitch in your hands. He whimpered a bit, trying to hold back a moan or two while you worked on him. He had so much less composure than you, this was his first time after all. He just kept cursing under his breath, occasionally pressing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. You were amused by just how easy it was to toy with him now. 

“Where’s that filthy mouth of yours now, huh?” You really did enjoy the things he said, and did want more. But now Nero was far from acting cocky and straightforward, he was a total mess and at your mercy, nearly speechless. But now you felt your core aching past the point of some fun teasing, you felt like you had the female equivalent of blue balls if that exists. 

You withdrew your hands, and got up. He gave you an exasperated look, before he realized you got up to pull off your panties, and wanted to sit on his lap. 

He shifted around accordingly, laying his head down on the arm rest of the couch. He was too tall to fully stretch out his legs, actually. So he had to slightly bend his knees.

That would just force you to sit closer to him on his lap. Perfect.

Your couch was somewhat narrow, you bought it with yourself in mind, not Nero. So one of your legs was bound to be either squished into the upholstery, or nearly slipping off the edge of the seat cushion. You did your best to clamp your thighs around his body, though. Slowly, you lowered your core to his lap. While he could have just pulled on your hips and forced you down, Nero just kept his hands rested on your thighs, squeezing them in anticipation.

When you closed the gap and fully seated yourself in his lap, you instantly felt that everything was very slippery. Nero whined at the sensation, and you even saw his lip tremble while looking at you. Poor man was almost reduced to tears, holding back like this. 

He is a virgin after all, so you figured it's in your best interest to not toy with him too much now that you could sense how much he's holding back. You’d definitely toy with him all of the next times to come, though.

Cumming before sex isn’t really the best memory you could have of your first time, and you didn’t want to ruin that for him. He figured you weren’t doing this for the first time though, so he was dependent on you to some degree to get down to business, and he was deliberately pushing your buttons as well, thinking you could hold out for a while, for sure. Himself? Not so much. But he didn’t want to explicitly tell you that.

You knew it’s not really a good moral gesture to make no mention of protection at all, knowing he’s likely to just explode anywhere at any time. This all escalated in a way that wasn’t planned at all. You didn’t even own a pack of condoms, but you had your pill and didn’t give those things any further thought. The only reason Nero didn’t stop you was because he remembered that detail too, he noticed you take them every day. 

And that, the mystery of his conception, plus some random porn he saw on Dante's computer was the pinnacle of his sex education. That is part of why you get exceptionally turned on by him, because he's clean of all outside influences or standards. What he wants to do to you, and what he does to you is all his own boyish, naive imagination. You took great joy in letting him hand off his innocence to you. 

After thinking for a moment, you sort of froze, briefly. “Did you want to… Just do it?” You didn’t want to add your concern or reasoning, or say what you both worried would happen if you kept teasing him. He bit his lip trying to hide his smile, but nodded hurriedly. 

You tried to keep your movements to the minimum, but you were bound to fail getting his huge cock inside you to begin with, a couple times. He was pretty big, bigger than anyone you’ve ever been with by at least an entire inch in length, and you could barely get a good grip on him, everything was just too slick. You knew it was going to hurt based on how thick his shaft was, but you didn’t have the time to spare and take it slowly, or tantrically. 

Eventually, you got it in after trying several times. You tried to guide it inside, only to have it slip away in the other direction. You tried different angles but all to no avail. You just wanted the damn thing inside you so badly. While you knew this was the surefire way to do it albeit the most painful, you decided to just let gravity do the work for you. 

You held your hips over his, carefully lining his tip up with your entrance before you would release some of your weight to sink on to his cock. With a sharp gasp and a brief pinch, you felt his tip almost snap into place inside you, and you felt a pleasant sting spread out inside of you as you stretched out around him.

Both of you smiled, a bit relieved. You took his hands off your thighs, and laid them on your hips, and he quickly got the hint, but you still needed to give him an encouraging nod before he pushed you down onto his cock, pretty roughly which caused you to wince. Nobody had managed to first of all get you so wet, and second, managed to make you take so much in one go. Both of you seemed shocked, so he paused to give you a concerned look. “I'm really sorry if that hurt.”

“Keep going, that’s normal, I’ll be fine”, you mumbled. “You’re just really big.”

Nero was surprised to hear that, actually. But he wouldn’t question that right now, and took your word for it. Before he could add anything, you told him to just “Go for it”, no matter how much you winced. Since he knew this wasn’t your first time, he again took your word, albeit cautiously. 

Surprisingly, you were able to take all of him. You didn’t know you had that in you. Once he was fully seated inside you, he let go of your hips, letting you adjust. Being filled to the brim with his cock was something you didn't even dare imagine in your wildest dreams, and even without moving, just having him inside you felt wonderful, warm, and intimate. It was hard to withhold all of your gushy feelings and thoughts you harbored and kept hidden all of a sudden, this was really the final straw before you felt like dropping the L bomb on him, but you restrained the urge to say it.

You wanted to lean forward and kiss him, so badly, but as you moved and ever so slightly slid up his cock, he started to lightly thrust into you and by god, that felt good. Maybe it was also because you didn't expect it, and maybe it's the feelings, but you too almost felt close to tears by the sensation of his cock throbbing and sliding around inside you. He wasn't pulling out too fast as to hurt you, just the perfect speed before sliding his entire length back inside you, brushing against your g-spot, and a-spot repeatedly with the pronounced tip of his cock and extra length. 

You didn't even know for certain, for yourself, if you had that second one, but boy did you feel it now. He made note of the squeals and moans you gave him when he pushed past that first spot you liked, getting hooked inside you as you predicted. That just caused more friction to that spot, needing a bit more elbow grease to push past it. But once he slid past that, even further, you felt an entirely new sensation that had eluded you previously. Before, you've always just felt that there seemed to be something a lot deeper inside you that nobody, not even a previous partner could fully stimulate, but simply just barely reach and touch it. Nero's length was enough to push past that, and you thoroughly enjoyed him taking you so damn deeply. 

As if your g spot was not enough, which by the way, due to his girth, he was also able to keep up the friction against it while pounding away much deeper inside you. Anyone without that sort of monstrous size would not have been able to reach at both at once, considering one is more so beneath your belly button, and situated upwards. But he was so thick and you were so petite, that his cock expanded into all of the available space. This time, you were glad you ignored the extra pain.

First, it hurt as he stretched you out past the first 4 or so inches, and your muscles wrenched around his prodding length. With a few more passes, it felt like you really had to pee. You were rather unsure as to what you were feeling and what was even happening, but eventually after getting past that awkward moment, it started to feel extremely pleasurable, and your hips began to sputter. There was just no other way to describe it other than the deepest form of pleasure you've felt, literally. Frankly you wondered how he's still inside your vagina and not actually just prodding your insides because it felt like he was impossibly deep inside you. But you knew, yup that was the elusive spot. You felt slightly embarrassed that you were literally about to cum so easily, but you greatly underestimated the benefits of his size.

While you couldn't really control your contractions and twitching, you could control your upper body. Instead of leaning forward to kiss him, you sort of stumbled over and fell face-first onto him, wrenching your arms around and underneath his neck. While you couldn’t see it with your face buried next to his head, he was smiling like a complete and utter idiot. How could he not help but to smile? You were moaning his name right into his ear, and your pussy just kept getting tighter and more wet for him, yet swallowing him whole so eagerly. Not to mention he just had no other words or thoughts right now aside from how much he just wanted you, you, you. 

He kept up the softer and slower thrusts, trying to only pull out far enough to that small spot inside you that felt like a small bean, that elicited a reaction that nothing else previously had. Either that, or he just kept hammering away at the deepest part of you, where you seemed the most sensitive, pulling the most desperate and loud moans from you. You liked that he alternated between the two, but before switching he'd always ask one of two things accordingly, smugly at that. 

“You like it deep don't you? Yeah? All the way inside your pussy?”  
“Do you like feeling me push every last inch inside of that tight, perfect pussy of yours?”

The first times he said that it pretty much slipped past his filter amidst the pleasure, but he noticed that you seemed to really like it. So he kept going, and kept asking you those dirty things. 

Nero gripped your hips firmly, sliding you up and pushing you down on his cock to meet his thrusts, not letting you move on your own. You gladly let your body go limp and let him control the situation, and enjoyed him taking control.

You really wanted him to make you cum, and make you cum hard without being able to control yourself. It's one thing to move in unison to pleasure yourselves, but the idea of him fucking you, holding you in place and having full control over your sensations was nearly making you drool. Also, the fact that he was as innocent as could be when he woke up this morning, yet he was giving you the best sex you've had in your life so far was mind blowing. 

With the slower pacing, he even found the composure to talk.

“Do I sound like a douchebag for saying that your pussy feels so good? Fuck…”   
You snickered at him. “Does it?”

Nero picked up the pace, and you squealed with delight both from his words, and his movements. 

Hmm. You may or may not have a thing for dirty talk. But so does he. That was a little treasure that you'd cherish. You didn't think Nero would be remotely kinky or dirty. He probably wouldn't be this mouthy with you, especially if you were his partner previously without your long history together as friends.

Nero never bothered to not swear around you or speak his mind and throw around profanity. That's probably why he was so open to bringing that filth to the bedroom with you, and why he took so much pleasure in it. He could let loose all filters with you, everywhere.

“Say it all you want. Tell me more…” You hummed, almost out of breath.   
“Yeah? You like that?”  
“Mmm... So what if I do?”  
“Then I'll keep telling you how tight and perfect that pussy of yours is while I fuck you,” he whispered into your ear, before planting a quick kiss on your lips, just to tease you.

Instead of a verbal reply, you felt your insides flutter when he said that, all while sliding his delicious cock in and out of your needy hole. All you could do is moan, quiet loudly at that. And you kept moaning, and saying his name while balling your fists in his hair, albeit blindly.

How could he know what perfect means? It's his first time. Anyway, you didn't question him. You felt a certain sense of pride that he still called you perfect as if he doesn't even want to try anyone else. He only wanted you.

Nero chuckled to himself, and was fully pleased with the power of his words. He loosened his grip on your hips, and gradually stopped his thrusting. You picked your head up once you noticed that. 

He was already waiting for your head to pop back up, looking at you sheepishly. 

“Did that feel good?”

You smiled, and nodded. Quickly, he gave you a light spank and grabbed your ass with one hand pulling upward, urging you to ride his cock now.

Almost immediately you started to roll your hips on his quite ravenously compared his pacing, and you were tempted to keep going but you really wanted him to make you cum. Riding him until you finish could wait until next time. Nero's eyes were also rolling to the back of his head and you worried you pushed him a bit too far, so you stopped and waited for him to open his eyes. 

“Wow, Y/n… That's how bad you want me huh?” He sounded tired, exhausted. But you knew that he'd keep going, and won't turn back or ask for a break. 

“I've wanted you so badly, I can't even describe how fucking badly I wanted you.” Your cheeks turned red, slightly embarrassed. But that was all the motivation he needed to start relentlessly pounding away at you again, so deep like you liked it.

And so he picked up the pace, this time he pressed you down against his chest, hugging you as tight as he could. His cock was jackhammering into you now, and you could hear the springs in your sofa creak. If your vision wasn't obscured by the cushion you would be seeing stars. Little thought was spent on anything else but processing the ruthless pace and load of sensations he was giving you. 

Nero noticed you were shaking and trembling more and more, almost convulsing. “Think you can cum for me?”

You gave him no reply but a high pitched squeal, and muffled moan. He took that as a yes. 

“Want me to make your pussy cum all over my cock?”

This time he was really pushing your buttons and you were indeed going to cum soon, if he kept it up. God, you loved it when those cursed words slipped past his lips. As if his voice in general didn't turn you on enough.

“Fuck... Yes,” you groaned, a bit viciously. You sounded feral; it was hard to restrain even the most vicious and primal impulses and urges he was making you feel, and your fingernails were already digging into his shoulders quite aggressively.

All he had to say was “Good,” before using one hand to push your ass down, forcing his cock deep inside you, while you arched your back against his firm grip with his other hand. 

Soon you began to twitch erratically, and he noticed you were getting even closer to finishing. He tried everything in his power to hold you still, and make sure you would not squirm and his cock wouldn’t slip out of you when you came. He already feared that much, based on just how much you were squirming and shaking as he was rutting his cock inside you over and over again. 

You began squealing, “Yes” over and over again as you approached your climax, each time you said it he slammed his cock into you harder, and tightened his vice grip on your body. Your insides tightened around him so much and the muscle began to pulsate; he almost let go of himself but he wanted to feel you lose it and fuck you through your high, taking in all the pleasure he brought to you as he would finally release himself.

“Just like that?” He knew you were going to keep repeating that same word again so he didn't wait for an answer. 

He was not fully expecting you to squirm this much. If it weren't for his demonic strength your thrashing and jerking would have definitely caused his cock to slip out, potentially ruining your orgasm and not letting him fuck you through your high, at your tightest when your muscles contracted violently, releasing all the pressure and stimulation.

It was hard for him to focus on fucking you so nicely, with you moaning his name into his ear while coming undone on every last inch of his cock, feeling you pulsate around him before gripping his length inside you with what you can only describe as a death grip. Which it indeed was. You refused to let go until you've gotten one last thing out of him. 

“Y/n ,” He groaned, the sensation was almost unbearable and he had to yield now.

Once your body went limp, he gave you a few final thrusts to push himself over the edge. Just in time for you to come back down from your high enough so you could register the feeling, and see his flushed face and glassy eyes as he spurted hot cum inside you. The look on his face was truly priceless. You've never seen that one before. You met him with a weary, yet oh so content smile. He made you feel so good, physically, emotionally, everything. You had to stop yourself once again from letting all of those gushy and lovey comments slip out and express just how much you loved all of him, just pure desire. And need.

You couldn't really put your finger on it or describe his new expression with a word, but then he said it for you, after pressing you back on to his chest, and kissing the crown of your head.

“Fuck, Y/n. I love you.”

He exhaled deeply, as if he had just lifted a huge weight off his chest, and ran his fingers through your hair. Your lips tiredly formed a smile which he could feel, and you were shocked at just how much his chest deflated after he got that off his chest, figuratively speaking. You were very much still laying atop him, motionless and limp. You were spent. You could barely process this, but it made your heart throb and melt at the same time. This was your biggest, albeit repressed desire in life. To have someone like him by your side. And he just said it, those three little words.

Nero held on to you gingerly, and kept playing with your hair, ignoring the fact that he just came inside you and is still jammed balls deep inside of you, cum would soon start to leak out as he twitched, not to mention his load was huge and took up any last bit of space you had after accommodating for his massive size. With every twitch, your hips jerked around a bit and he relished in those aftershocks of your orgasm. 

With every last bit of energy you had left, you pushed yourself up and braced your hands on his chest, you wanted to make sure that you looked at him while saying it. 

“Nero, I love you too.” 

Instantly, he smiled so wide you were worried about his well being for a bit. You felt his heart throb dangerously hard under your right palm.

“I'm sorry this had to wait so long,” He said, rather sincerely while brushing his hand over your cheek.   
“I'm still more than happy it did happen.” Nero kept smiling, but his attention shifted towards where your bodies were conjoined.   
“Uhhh… We should get ourselves cleaned up, no?”

You nodded while carefully lifting your shaky thighs from his lap. It did tug a little, your muscles already began to retract or try to retract to their normal size. Nero's eyes were glued to your midsection. 

Once you slipped out of him entirely, all of that cum he shot inside you didn't just drip out, but fell out on to his abdomen. There was so much of that white goodness.

“Damn that was a lot,” He chuckled, to which you simply smiled with half lidded eyes, enjoying the fact he gave you every last drop of the physical manifestation of your intimacy. 

“I'll run us a bath. Looks like there's more cleaning up to do than I thought… Where's your bathroom again?” 


End file.
